


Peace For This Tortured Soul

by realiztic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realiztic/pseuds/realiztic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best blessing given to a man twice dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace For This Tortured Soul

For a dead man, Lancelot still felt a lot of things.

The first time he was summoned back from the other side of the Veil, the return was violent and painful. His body was whole, but his spirit was broken and his memory, fragmented. Everyone rejoiced at Sir Lancelot being alive again; but what remained of his former self was nothing more than a shadow, too feeble to overcome the command to become a puppet of evil.

Even after he was forced to take his own life, Morgana’s grip did not seem to loosen. Back in the spirit world, he became fully aware of what he had done. It is agony for a living man to be haunted by the dead; but it is nothing compared to a dead man haunted by his own actions.

Now a force pulled him back into consciousness, gently, soothingly. He felt the weight on his soul being lifted. Breath filled his lungs, just enough to give him the strength to open his eyes. He was met by the familiar face of a friend.

“Merlin.”

It was a startled face, but oh, the comfort it gave! Of course. Only Merlin would figure out his torture; only Merlin would care enough to grant him freedom.

“Thank you.”

Lancelot closed his eyes, and as his soul crossed the gap between the worlds, he knew that he could rest in peace at last.


End file.
